


I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me

by The_Knight_of_Roses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Pearl and Bismuth run a detective agency together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses/pseuds/The_Knight_of_Roses
Summary: After a long period without clients, Pearl tells Bismuth she has a new lead...but they have to pretend to be in a relationship. Can Bismuth work through her long time crush on her partner in order to ensure the mission's success?
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me

Bismuth was used to coming into the agency early; she would often run there for some morning exercise after her coffee. An hour later, her partner Pearl arrived at work and hung up her hat and coat. It had been five years since Pearl and Bismuth decided to enter the private investigating business, and the pair had many cases where they received some renown. However, that was a long time ago, and business at the detective agency was slow, it had been a while since the two had their last client. The day was quiet, filled only by the sounds of music and small talk. As the day’s end approached, Bismuth was preparing to leave. Pearl was fidgeting, playing with her fingers as she walked up to Bismuth and stuttered out, “I...I have a new case we could pursue, i..if you are interested of course.” 

Bismuth knew that there were very few things that could cause Pearl to get this nervous. Either she owed someone money, she got in over her head with a case, or she was seeing an ex-lover again. None of these were options Bismuth wanted to entertain, most of all the third thing. “What did you have in mind Pearl?”

“This is different from what we’re used to. I came across a tip that stolen goods from a nearby bank were to change hands at an exclusive dinner event downtown. My source estimates that it is over $1 million in cash.”

“That seems pretty routine, what’s so different about it?” Bismuth asked.

Pearl looked down at her hands before responding. “We would have to pose as a couple, which was why I wanted to make sure that you were ok with it first.”

"Yes! I...I mean, I would be fine with that..." Bismuth coughed into her hand. "For the job, that is."

“Of course! For the mission!” 

Pearl and Bismuth smiled at each other for a minute, saying nothing, as Pearl started to leave the room saying, “See you at eight ! Dress fancy!”

As the door closed behind Pearl, Bismuth slouched down in her chair, her face bright red. She had been trying to signal to Pearl her feelings about her almost since the moment they met all those years ago. Bismuth had no idea how she would be able to make it the whole night, but she had to...for Pearl,and then she put on her hat and coat and left the building.

For the next few hours, Bismuth raided her closet to find the fanciest outfit. After a while, she found a blue suit that she had worn the last time she and Pearl sat in on a private event for a job. That night they recovered the crown jewels of England and became internationally famous for a time. Recently, however, their detective service had gotten very few clients, and the two of them would sit around bored or Pearl would run off on a fling, leaving Bismuth behind worrying. She was unsure whether that was about caring for her partner’s safety, or jealousy, or both. However, it had been a while since anything like that had happened. One day, Bismuth hoped, Pearl would give her the same attention she gave the other girls she knew. Every time they brushed hands or Pearl got close to her Bismuth was rendered speechless; _perhaps Pearl thinks I am socially inept._

As Bismuth sat there worrying, a knock sounded at her apartment building’s door. Bismuth stood up to answer. What she saw at the door almost took her consciousness. There stood Pearl, her usually messy hair slicked back, and she wore a new-looking dark suit with spats and a sea blue bowtie. Bismuth stood there, trying to break the silence, but finding no words when Pearl spoke up.

“You look great Bismuth! I forgot how nicely you cleaned up.” 

Bismuth struggled to respond. “Y...you look great too.”

Pearl looked the larger woman up and down before resting her eyes at Bismuth’s undone tie. “Bismuth, you forgot something.”

Bismuth looked down and spat out, “M...my hands...they’re too big to make the tie properly!” _She surely thinks I’m an idiot now_.

“I’ve seen you do much finer work with your hands than tying a tie, you’re usually very good with your hands,” Pearl said as she did the tie for her.

Pearl was always saying things like that to Bismuth, and she was unsure that Pearl knew she was doing it when she said them. At this remark, Bismuth became increasingly sure that she would flub the act tonight. 

Pearl grabbed Bismuth’s arm, as she always did when she wanted to tell her something. “I got us matching corsages. I wasn’t sure if it was necessary, but I wanted to be careful,” she said as she put a flower in Bismuth’s coat’s top button. “It looks beautiful!” said Pearl, drawing back and clapping her hands together. 

“You do,” Bismuth whispered before blurting out, “it! It is beautiful… The flower, I mean!” She chuckled sheepishly.

Pearl laughed. All Bismuth could think about was that Pearl could probably see the bright red blush that had formed on Bismuth’s face, but had pretended not to notice. As she worried about her appearance, Pearl linked her own right arm with Bismuth’s left arm.

“Let’s get going, we wouldn’t want to be late. I’ll show you where the restaurant is.”

As the two walked together down the city streets, Bismuth tried as hard as she could to not make eye contact with Pearl, as doing so would make her even more nervous than she already was. 

“Here we are,” said Pearl as they approached a small building with jazz music coming from the inside. Pearl had unlinked her arm from Bismuth and taken her hand.

“Names?” the tall man with sunglasses at the door said to the pair. 

“We have a reservation. Check for Bismuth and Pearl?”

The man nodded and removed the rope from the doorway. A man with a mustache welcomed them inside and took their coats. He led them to the back corner of the restaurant, with the perfect view of the exits and the quartet playing in the background. Pearl untangled their fingers as she sat down at the table, the waiter pulling out the chairs in front of them.

Pearl smiled at Bismuth, who was trying to compose herself. After a few seconds of silence, Pearl spoke as she moved to the chair next to Bismuth. “This is a beautiful place, right?” 

“Y..yeah! Do you know when the buyer is supposed to show up?”

Pearl checked her pocket watch. “Probably after dinner. Order whatever you want, okay? It’s my treat.”

Bismuth nodded as the waiter approached them. Even though Pearl had offered to pay, Bismuth ordered only a small dish and some red wine. Pearl ordered the same. As the food came, the music changed from upbeat jazz to soft piano. Pearl drank her wine as Bismuth watched, transfixed from the sight in front of her. Bismuth knew Pearl was beautiful, but there was something about the way she looked in the lights that took her breath away for the first time the entire evening, Bismuth let her guard down. 

After a while, Bismuth noticed that Pearl was looking around the restaurant. “What do you see Pearl? Is the buyer…” 

Her question was interrupted when Pearl grabbed her collar and their lips met. Bismuth nearly dropped the wine she was holding as her eyes closed. Pearl let out a soft moan before she broke away, letting go of Bismuth’s collar and resuming her surveillance of the restaurant. Bismuth’s brain stopped working as she stuttered, trying to find some semblance of words. 

“I thought I saw him. Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. So if he saw us he probably ignored us.”

Bismuth hummed in confusion, “Pearl, you’ve been acting weird all day. Is something going on? I didn’t see any buyer.” Bismuth saw a deep red blush form on Pearl’s cheeks. “You need to be honest with me here.”

“I’m in love with you.” Pearl turned her head slightly to meet her eyes with Bismuth’s. “I...didn’t know how to tell you. We’ve had a great professional relationship for these last few years, and I didn’t want to ruin that! I made up this ruse, to test the waters? If I made a fool of myself, I wanted to be able to back out, but it seems that it didn’t work.” Pearl looked down at her hands, which were shaking. “I’m sorry.I...I need to go.”

As Pearl stood up, Bismuth grabbed her arm and spun her around into a kiss. 

After a minute, Bismuth removed her lips from Pearl’s. “I feel the same way. I always have but...I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way about me. All those other girls –” 

“They didn’t mean a thing to me. I just didn’t want to ruin the working relationship we had...all those nights, all I wanted was you.”

Bismuth put her hand on Pearl’s back and pressed their lips together one last time. Pearl settled her hands on Bismuth’s shoulders. A long moment later, she pulled back and whispered, “Want to...go back to the office? Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

“Lead the way,” said Bismuth as she linked her arm with Pearl’s. Pearl rested her head on Bismuth’s shoulders as they walked out of the restaurant, into the new future they would share together.


End file.
